My Affair
by RavencherrY
Summary: Di revisi dan republish di akun Key Ikarus
1. Chapter 9

**My Affair**

Kalau temanya gak cocok dengan

kalian, tekan back ya.

Chapter 9

Sakura berusaha menjauh dari Neji. Tapi dengan mudah pria itu menarik tubuhnya dan mengurung tubuhnya di bawah kendali pria itu. Sakura memberontak saat Neji menarik bajunya hingga robek. Pedih yang Sakura rasakan bukan janya pada kulitnya yang tergores, tapi juga pada hatinya yang berusaha menyangkal hal buruk ini terjadi lagi padanya.

"Neji-kun... hiks... jangan... ku mohon" Suara Sakura sangat lirih di sela isak tangisnya. Neji telah menelanjanjangi tubuh bagian atasnya dan menyusuri kulitnya menggunakan lidah pria itu.

"Jangan merendahkanku Sakura. Kau melukaiku, sangat melukaiku saat aku menemukanmu di kota ini. Aku tak ingin, tapi bayangan kau bercinta dengan Naruto terus berputar di kepalaku!" Desis Neji dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu. Neji boleh tidak mempercayainya. Tapi dia harus mempercayai Naruto. Bukankah mereka sudah lama saling kenal?

"Pria itu bahkan meninggalkan adiku demi KAU! bagaimana mungkin aku percaya kalian hanya BERTEMAN! Kau bahkan selalu lari padanya setiap ada masalah!" Jerit Neji tepat di wajah Sakura. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf" bisik Sakura lirih. Jauh lebih lirih dari isakanya. Sungguh sakura tak tau jika dia begitu menyakiti Neji. Perlahan cengkeraman Neji pada tangan Sakura mengendur dan terlepas. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang tiba-tiba bisa merasakan dinginya AC. Dengan takut-takut Sakura membuka matanya. Neji sudah tak berada di atasnya lagi. Pria itu duduk meringkuk di samping ranjang. Sakura melihat bahu Neji bergetar. Pria itu menangis. Karnanya.

"Neji-kun" panggil Sakura lirih. Wanita itu melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut dan beringsut mendekati Neji.

"Neji-kun" panggil Sakura lagi. Lebih lirih, karna kali ini Sakura duduk tepat di samping suaminya.

"Maaf. Maaf Sakura. maaf" Sakura merasa akan mati melihat keputus asaan tergambar jelas di manik amethys suaminya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Apapun itu Neji terluka karnanya.

"Maaf. Aku selalu menyakitimu. Maaf" bisik Neji lagi. Sakura miris melihat wajah Neji yang penuh air mata. Dia sangat ingin berteriak memaki Neji karna berkali-kali menyakitinya. Tapi apa? Sakura juga bukan wanita teraniaya dan tak berdaya. Sakura telah melakukan hal buruk di belakang Neji. Mereka sama-sama saling menyakiti.

"Kau tau. Orang tuaku tak bersikap baik lagi padaku sejak aku menikahimu" Sakura tau. Meski berkali-kali orangtua Neji menyalahkanya, pastilah mereka juga marah pada putranya yang dengan bodohnya menikahi Sakura. Menghidupi Sakura bukan hal mudah bagi Neji saat sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan karna campur tangan orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya memilikimu. Tak ada yang lain. Aku mohon..." Neji menangkup wajah Sakura dan menempelkan kening mereka. Nafas Sakura makin sesak karna dapat mendengar jelas isakan prianya, suaminya.

"Aku mohon jangan membuatku selalu ketakutan. Jangan membuatku selalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku" Bisik Neji parau. Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti. Wajah Sasuke berputar di kepalanya hingga terasa menyakitkan. Bagaimana ini? Tegakah Sakura membiarkan Neji Hancur?

"Berjanjilah padaku Sakura. Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku" bisik Neji menuntut. Sakura terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia berjanji pada Neji sedangkan ada pria lain di mimpinya. Ada sosok lain yang sangat di dambanya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Nejinya, hidupnya selama ini.

"Berjanjilah!" suara lirih dan putus asa Neji bagaikan belati yang menghujamnya tanpa henti. Mana yang harus di dahulukan? Yang di inginkan atau kemungkinan terbaik?

"Neji-kun" Sakura bagai tanpa daya saat menyebut nama suaminya. Ada nama lain yang selalu di sebutnya di dalam hati. Ada aroma lain yang selalu ingin di hirupnya. Ada tubuh lain yang selalu ingin di rengkuhnya.

"Hm?" Neji mengecupi lembut wajah Sakura.

"Biarkan aku pergi" bisikan Sakura membuat tubuh Neji menegang. "Biarkan aku pergi memastikan sesuatu" bayangan Sasuke bagai air bah yang membanjiri pikiran Sakura Saat ini.

"Apa... apa yang ingin kau pastikan Sakura? Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Neji memeluk Sakura erat. Pandangan Sakura memburam. Dia tak lagi bisa menetahui penyebab sesak nafasnya karna pelukan Neji atau hal lain. Nejinya seperti tidak bisa bertahan tanpanya. Sasukenya mungkin bisa tanpanya. Tapi... Apa yang di inginkanya? Sakura membalas pelukan Neji sama eratnya. Wanita itu berharap dengan ini luka hatinya akan berkurang. Dia tak sanggup lagi menanggung semua ini. Dia harus memilih. Sekarang. Meski dia akan terpuruk tanpa bisa bangun lagi, Sakura akan tetap memilih sekarang.

Sakura membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi dia tertidur karna lelah menangis. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan saja. Tak ada Neji di sampingnya tapi ada bau masakan. sepertinya suaminya itu sedang dalam mode memanjakanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuatnya fokus pada apa yang harus di lakukanya. Sakura meraih ponselnya yang ternyata masih ada di saku pakaianya. Hanya saja dalam keadaan mati. Sakura menghidupkan ponselnya dan mendesah ketika banyak mendapatkan pesan bernada khawatir dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

 _Naruto melarangku mencarimu. Dia bilang kau dan Neji membutuhkan waktu. Aku harap aku tak melakukan kesalahan dengan menuruti si kuning itu._

 _-Sasuke_

Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan terakhir Sasuke. Pria ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan hanya dengan pesanya. Apakah ini merupakan satu alat bantu baginya untuk menentukan apa yang harus di lakukanya? Sakura meletakan ponselnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Senyumnya terkembang melihat pakaian yang di siapkan Neji untuknya. Pria itu selalu manis setelah pertengkaran mereka. Senyum Sakura berubah sedih.

Neji menyambut Sakura dengan senyum menawan di meja makan. Pagi yang indah. Sakura dan Neji makan tanpa melakukan banyak percakapan. Ketenangan ini melenakan bagi Sakura. Aura lembut melingkupi suaminya menularkan senyum padanya.

"Neji-kun" panggil Sakura saat mereka selesai dengan sarapanya. Neji menatap Sakura bertanya. Senyum pria itu masih terukir membuat Sakura merasa sangat buruk.

"Aku... mencintai Sasuke-kun" Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau hanya mencintaiku Sakura. Hanya aku dari dulu hingga sekarang" wajah Neji mengeras. Di matanya api kemarahan berkilat-kilat seolah akan membakar Sakura. Sakura meremas pakaianya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang ketakutan.

"Aku... sungguh..."

"Kau hanya kesepian karna aku tidak ada. Karna itulah kau bersama Naruto dan Uchiha sialan itu. Kau hanya butuh aku bersamamu dan kau bisa meninggalkan mereka" Sakura bagai di tikam tepat di jantungnya. Ucapan Neji sama dengan Hinata. Seperti itukah dirinya di mata orang-orang? hanya sosok wanita kesepian. Tidak bisakah mereka menerima bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta? Sungguh Sakura tak tahu lagi bagaimana menjelaskan perasaanya. Apapun yang di lakukanya hanya akan berakhir dengan kesalahan. Jadi bisakah Sakura melakukan kesalahan terakhir tanpa memikirkan luka orang lain?

"Mungkin kau benar" Nada bicara Sakura berubah dingin. Sama dengan wajahnya yang kini mengeras tanpa ekspresi. "Apapun sebutanmu padaku, pada apa yang ku lakukan... Aku hanya akan meminta perceraian padamu. Ceraikan aku" Sakura melihat tubuh Neji mematung. Mulut pria itu kerkatup rapat.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tak bisa melepaskanmu" Ucap Neji kaku.

"Neji-kun..."

"AKU BILANG AKU TAK BISA MELEPASKANMU!" Neji berdiri dan menggulingkan meja makan hingga peralatan makan yang ada di atasnya berhamburan dan sebagian pecah berserakan di lantai. Sakura terjengkang dari kursinya karna terkejut. Sakura sudah sering melihat Neji yang hilang kontrol, tapi dia tetap tak bisa bersikap biasa. Neji terlihat begitu menakutkan di matanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan keinginanmu? Kenapa kau tak memikirkan tentang kita! Tentang aku!" Geram Neji. Benarkah? Apa dia seperti itu? Tapi kenapa Sakura masih tidak bahagia? Kenapa semuanya tak pernah seperti yang di inginkanya?

"Aku... tidak... aku..." Sakura kesulitan menyusun kata-katanya. Meski dia menahanya isakan tetap lolos dari bibirnya. Kepalanya tak bisa memikirkan cara menghadapi situasi ini.

"Aku lebih rela kau mati daripada kau jadi milik orang lain. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu" desis Neji tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Ponsel pria itu berbunyi, membuatnya meninggalkan Sakura yang gemetar. Sakura menatap Neji yang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Neji tak akan melepaskanya. Ucapan itu berputar di otaknya bersamaan dengan bayangan Sasuke. Begitu sulit menggapai keinginanya. Otaknya mencari berbagai cara agar keinginanya tercapai. Jika Neji mengatakan dia selalu egois, maka dia akan menjadi seperti yang Neji katakan.

"Pekerjaan sialan" umpatan Neji sama sekali tak menarik perhatian Sakura. Neji lebih suka jika dia mati. Maka dia akan mati untuk Neji. Perasaanya tak akan mudah terluka lagi karna Neji. Dia tak akan menganggap pria itu lebih berarti dari dirinya. Setidaknya itu tekadnya saat ini. Jangan pikirkan akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Aku pergi. Kau akan tetap di sini" Neji masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaianya. Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan berlari keluar apartemen Neji. Dengan buru-buru dia mencari nama Naruto di kontak listnya. Tapi saat panggilanya terhubung dia ingat kata Sasuke bahwa dia hanya harus menghubungi pria itu. Sakura memutus panggilanya sebelum di angkat. Dia beralih menghubungi Sasuke, prianya.

"Sasu...jemput aku" Sakura tak menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Dengan panik dia menekan tombol menutup lift saat mendengar teriakan Neji memanggilnya. Sakura sedikit lega saat pintu lift tertutup sebelum Neji menggapainya.

Sakura keluar dari gedung puluhan tingkat itu dan berlari menjauh. Dia tak mengenal daerah ini. Kini dia merasa sangat konyol, meminta jemput tapi tak memberi tahu lokasinya. Bahkan sekarangpun dia tak tahu akan kemana. Sementara itu Neji terlihat semakin dekat di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan?" Bisik Sakura. Nafasnya sudah memburu karna kelelahan. Dia merasa seperti anak sekolah yang marah pada pacarnya. Cara ini sungguh konyol dan menjengkelkan. Tapi Sakura tak bisa memikirkan cara lain yang lebih elegan dan dewasa.

"Sakura. Jangan lari. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi" Sakura menoleh dan makin panik saat Neji hanya beberapa meter di belakangnya. Tak ada yang di pikirkanya lagi selain nekat menyebrang jalan yang terbilang padat kendaraan. Itu wajar di jam seperti ini, saat semua orang berangkat ketujuan masing-masing.

"Maaf. Maaf" teriak Sakura saat bunyi klakson dan rem bersahutan karna ulahnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, Neji memandangnya khawatir sekaligus tidak percaya. Tatapan Sakura menyendu. Tapi dia tak akan membiarkan pikiranya goyah lagi. Dia sudah bertekad kembali ke konoha dan menemui keluarga Neji. Sakura tak akan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia hanya berpikir kemungkinan orang tua Neji akan membantunya berpisah dari putra mereka. Kalau boleh berasumsi harusnya mereka senang dengan keputusan Sakura ini.

Tiiiiiin. Ciiit. Brak. Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara ramai di belakangnya. Tubuhnya membeku saat melihat Neji tersungkur. Kilasan masa lalu hilang timbul di kepala Sakura. Pemandangan tak menyenangkan yang Neji alami bercampur dengan kenangan kecelakaan ibunya. Air mata Sakura jatuh satu-satu hingga mengalir bak anak sungai.

"Jangan lagi. Jangan hukum aku lagi. Aku tak Sanggup" bisik Sakura pilu. Sakura tak sanggup jika ada yang terluka atau sampai meninggal karna dia. Sakura akan mati jika dia mengalami hal ini lagi. Tubuhnya masih terpaku saat Neji mengabaikan pertolongan orang-orang dan berjalan tertatih menghampiri Sakura.

Mata Neji memelas menatapnya. Terlihat cairan merah pekat di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tangan pria itu terulur menggapai Sakura yang masih saja diam.

"Kau membunuhku jika meninggalkanku, Sakura" Telapak tangan Neji meraih wajah Sakura yang basah karna air mata. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu" Sakura terisak mendengar nada memelas Neji. Pria ini memohon padanya. Sebegitu berhargakah dirinya bagi Neji. Kenapa Neji terlalu terikat padanya. Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisanya. Neji memeluk Sakura erat meredam raungan pilu istrinya. Hati Sakura bagai hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya di seberang jalan. Tapi fokusnya pada pria berambut raven. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum terluka Sasuke membuatnya meraung keras. cengkeraman Sakura mengerat pada baju Neji. Sasuke. Neji. Dua nama yang membuatnya menanggung luka dengan caranya masing-masing. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Neji saat Sasuke dan Naruto pergi. Inikah akhirnya? Jika ini akhirnya, bolehkah dia menyebutnya sebagai akhir yang buruk?

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya memandang wajah tenang Neji yang terlelap karena pengaruh obat. Perban melilit kepala dan beberapa bagian lengan dan kakinya. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini yang terbaik... bagi Neji. Lalu bagaimana denganya? Dengan Sasuke? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan apapun. Biarlah jika memang ini akhirnya. Sakura hanya akan berusaha baik-baik saja.

Hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat dan menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Neji yang mengantarnya kembali ke konoha. Pria itu berjanji akan mengurus kepindahan Sakura ke Ame. Neji bilang dia akan memastikan Sakura mendapatkan pekerjaan yang Sakura sukai. Dan Sakura tak berpikir meragukan suaminya dalam hal ini. Sakura tahu, Neji akan melakukan yang dia katakan.

Sakura merasa menderita menjalani hari-harinya. Tak ada Neji. Bahkan Sasuke tak lagi menemuinya setelah kejadian di Ame. Sakura tak tahu posisinya bagaimana saat ini. Wanita itu seperti tersesat. Tak bisa menentukan tujuan hidupnya. Saat dia datang pada Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, sahabatnya itu mengatakan agar Sakura melakukan apa yang memang di inginkanya. Tak perlu mempertimbangkan apapun. Naruto bilang, buatlah kesalahan yang pantas Sakura sesali. Dari pada Sakura menyesal karna tidak melakukan apapun. Sakura tahu. Dia bahkan sangat tahu maksud kata-kata Naruto. Tapi melakukan hal yang pasti di sesali butuh sebuah keberanian besar.

Genap seminggu sudah Sakura selalu melihat dari balik gorden jendela rumahnya sosok yang sangat di rindukanya. Sasuke selalu berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya di seberang jalan rumah Sakura tiap malam. Pria itu masih ada untuknya. Masih mengharapkanya meski Sakura sudah melukainya. Sakura meremas dadanya yang terasa tersayat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Dia sangat merindukan senyum pria itu. Prianya yang tak bisa memilikinya. Prianya yang terluka karnanya.

Ucapan sampai jumpa mengakhiri pertemuanya dengan murid-muridnya. Sakura melangkah gontai menuju halte. Dia hanya duduk di sana membiarkan bus lewat begitu saja. Pandanganya kosong. Segala yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke di halte ini berputar di kepalanya. Hanya sebuah kenangan tapi mampu menghidupkan sel-sel di tubuh Sakura. Air mata Sakura menetes seiring senyum manis yang terkembang di bibirnya. Ternyata pertemuan singkat dengan Sasuke mampu menciptakan banyak kenangan dan perasaan.

Hari berikutnya masih sesulit hari-hari yang terlewati. Sakura tersenyum melihat Gaara dan Rei menyapanya. Perasaan canggung tak lagi mampu mengubah keadaan Sakura yang bagai kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Hyuuga-san, apa kabar?" Nada bicara Gaara masih seramah dulu. Namun Sakura tak menyangkal ada yang berbeda di mata pria itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik" sahut Sakura seadanya.

"Ku pikir terlalu jauh dari keadan baik" entahlah itu sindiran atau apa. Sakura tak punya cukup ruang di kepalanya untuk memikirkanya.

"Ayah. Kakek akan terlalu lama menunggu jika kita tak cepat pulang" rengek Rei. "Dah sensei" Sakura hanya tersenyum seadanya pada bocah yang terlihat tak sabar bertemu dengan kakeknya itu.

"Jika kau tak berakhir baik dengan keduanya, kau bisa jadikan aku pilihan ketiga" Sakura menatap Gaara tak mengerti. Sementara pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum aneh Sebelum masuk mobil bersama Rei meninggalkan tempat itu.

Cukup lama Sakura berjalan Sambil berfikir. Lalu senyum sinisnya mengembang saat mengerti maksud gaara tadi. Hanya sebatas itu dirinya di mata orang. Hanya sebatas wanita yang haus belaian pria. Sakura terkekeh padahal air matanya mengalir. Dia mengasihani dirinya sekarang. Perlahan isakan kecil Sakura terdengar. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakanya agar tak di dengar siapapun yang melewatinya.

"Jika kau begitu menderita seharusnya kau datang padaku" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya memandang sosok yang berdiri di hadapanya dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak lagi, Sakura mohon. Wanita itu cukup sadar betapa dia sangat menyakiti Sasuke. Dia semakin terluka jika melihat wajah pria itu mengkhawatirkanya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku... hiks... baik-baik saja" Sakura mengusap air matanya tapi tak bisa menghentikan isakanya. Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu. Tapi sudut hatinya menghangat melihat Sasukenya masih perhatian dan baik hati padanya. Sakura tidak tahu dia harus menahan perasaanya atau menunjukanya.

Sakura melangkah melewati Sasuke sembari masih berusaha menghapus air matanya. Sakura tak ingin jadi wanita jahat yang memanfaatkan kebaikan Sasuke. Sasukenya. Sakura mendengar suara langkah mengikutinya. Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun, hanya mengikutinya. Saat dia duduk di halte, Sasuke duduk di sudut lain bangku halte. Sakura meremas tanganya gelisah. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan mengikutinya? Apa yang ingin di pastikan pria itu? Sakura masuk ke dalam bus yang akan membawanya pulang. Sudut matanya mencari-cari pria itu saat sudah mendapatkan kursi. Ada. Sasuke ada di sana. Pria itu berdiri sendirian. Sakura melirik kursi kosong di sampingnya. Sakura menghela nafas berat tidak yakin dengan maksud pria itu.

Saat Sakura turun, Sasuke juga turun. Pria itu masih mengikuti Sakura. Masih menjaga jarak. Langkah Sakura melambat, dia menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Banyak. Sangat banyak yang ingin ia lakukan dengan pria itu. Sangat banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada pria itu. Sudut mata Sakura melirik ke belakangnya. Perasaanya membuncah menginginkan pria itu. Sakura sangat merindukanya. Air mata Sakura mengalir lagi. Bolehkah?

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Suara langkah pria di belakangnyapun ikut berhenti. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ada ketakutan besar yang menggelayut di hatinya. Satu langkah Sakura lakukan dengan ragu-ragu. Sakura mendengarnya, Sasuke juga melakukan satu langkah lambat. Dua langkah, Sakura mulai terisak lagi. Nafas wanita itu terasa sesak. Tiga langkah, Sakura berhenti. Wanita itu berbalik. Sasukenya ada di sana. Sangat dekat. Masih memandangnya. Tergugu Sakura berlari cepat ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya menubruk Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya erat, seperti dia. Beberarapa menit mereka berdiam menikmati wangi yang mereka rindukan. Sakura terisak semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan pria itu mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hei hei jangan menangis begitu. Kita jadi seperti pemeran utama di film india" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura memberengut dan mendorong Sasuke kasar. Ternyata pria ini masih menyebalkan. Sakura merasa konyol terlalu banyak berpikir hanya untuk memeluk pria menjengkelkan ini.

"Apa? Wajahmu cepat sekali berubah. Padahal aku sangat suka saat melihatmu berlari dari sana untuk memeluku" Sakura menggeram mendengarnya. Dia tau itu kenyataan, tapi sangat memalukan jika dibicarakan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Jerit Sakura tak suka.

"Aku merindukanmu" Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Sakura masih menatap sebal Sasuke meski wajah pria itu terlihat sangat lembut. Bisa saja pria ini cuma ingin menggodanya.

"Sangat merindukanmu" Bisik Sasuke lebih dalam dan membuat hati Sakura terenyuh. Sakura juga sangat merindukan pria ini. Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke mengecupnya lembut. Sekilas. Senyum lebar Sakura dan Sasuke tak bisa mereka tahan. perasaan membuncah dan bahagia memenuhi tiap inci hati mereka. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke menciumnya. Lembut dan menggoda. Mengantarkan getaran menyenangkan keseluruh tubuh Sakura. Sensasi nikmat nan menghanyutkan tak bisa Sakura pungkiri. Dia merasakan itu dengan sangat nyata. Lumatan Sasuke begitu memabukan. Seolah menjadi candu bagi Sakura yang membuat Sakura enggan menyudahi ciuman ini.

"Kau begitu menginginkanku hm?" Ucap Sasuke menggoda di bibir Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya yang langsung menatap sebal Sasuke. wanita itu tidak bisa memundurkan kepalanya karna tangan Sasuke yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Sungguh aku akan melepasmu jika kau menginginkanya" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang bicara dengan Nada serius. Onix pria itu bagai menembus emeraldnya. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau akan bahagia. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis lagi" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pria ini begitu memperdulikanya. Padahal jika Sakura jadi Sasuke, dia akan sangat marah karna Sakura menyakitinya. Sakura sudah jahat dengan menarik ulur hatinya. Sakura tak pernah mementingkan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa pria ini masih mengkhawatirkanya?

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap tersenyum. Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Air mata Sakura bagai sungai beraliran deras. Tubuhnya bergetar memikirkan tentang dia dan Sasuke. Tentang mereka. Apa yang Sakura inginkan? Pria ini bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan" Sasuke mengecup lagi bibir Sakura sekilas. Lalu pria itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sakura.

Apa yang Sakura inginkan? Apa yang Sakura inginkan? Jangan pikirkan orang lain. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Hanya apa yang paling Sakura inginkan sekarang. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Terserah jika dia membuat kesalahan yang lebih besar. Bolehkah jika kali ini dia butuh bantuan?

"Sasuke-kun" Sasuke berhenti mendengar panggilan lembut Sakura. "Aku tak bisa pergi sendiri dari Neji-kun. Bisakah?" Emerald Sakura menatap penuh harap pada punggung pria di depanya. " Bisakah kau membawaku bersamamu? Pergi jauh dari Neji-kun. Bisakah kau membuatku terlepas dari Neji-kun?" Lagi. Air mata Sakura mengalir deras. Tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke tidak mau. Dia akan kecewa, pasti. Tapi dia sudah banyak mengecewakan pria itu berkali-kali. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Sakura hanya... hanya... Naruto, mungkinkah ini hal yang pantas Sakura lakukan dan sesali jika memang akan berakhir buruk nantinya? Harusnya Sakura tak khawatir karna hampir semua yang dia lakukan adalah hal buruk.

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang saat Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya. Sakura berusaha bertahan saat emeralnya bertemu dengan onix tajam Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura bergetar menanti jawaban pria itu. Apa yang di mintanya memang merugikan Sasuke. Dia memang egois. Tapi pria itu yang memancingnya untuk berbuat egois. Jadi salahkah jika Sakura berharap?

 **TBC**

Kayaknya chap depan bakalan jadi chap terakhir Neji dan Saku. Tapi kalo kepanjangan ya jadi chap depanya lagi. Entahlah ff ini susah-susah mudah. Mulai chap ini udah g ada gambaranya sih. Jadi kudu mikir. Sudahlah. Lupakan keluh kesahku. Thanks buat yang fav, fol n review... Tanpa kalian menulis tak kan menyenangkan. Aku mencintai kalian.

Salam Ai.


	2. Chapter 11

**My Affair**

.

.

Mungkin fic ini gak sesuai dengan

ekspektasi kalian.

Kalau gak suka jangan maksain diri baca ya.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Sakura menatap langit yang hitam. Tanpa bulan dan bintang, mungkin juga tanpa awan. Entahlah. Sakura mendesah mengingat percakapanya dengan ibu Sasuke. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Mikoto yang bicara. Sakura hanya mendengarkan, dan sesekali menjawab jika perlu. Sakura mengakui betapa baik hatinya wanita itu. Dia tak memojokan Sakura meski tahu detil tentang Sakura. Ya, Mikoto yang mengatakan padanya bahwa wanita itu menyuruh seseorang menguntitnya sejak Sasuke selalu ribut meminta Mikoto menemui Sakura.

 _Sasuke benar, kau sangat manis Sakura._

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana penilaian Mikoto padanya hingga wanita itu mampu mengucapkan kata yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura senang. Senyum simpul Sakura terukir meski masih ada keraguan di hatinya.

 _Aku tak bisa bilang jika keluargaku bisa menerimamu dengan baik. Tapi aku bisa memastikan kami akan memperlakukanmu sesuai dengan statusmu._

Entahlah Sakura tak bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaanya saat Mikoto mengucapkanya. Tidak mungkin Sakura akan senang dengan hal itu, tapi bukankah srharusnya dia bersyukur karna Mikoto dan keluarga Sasuke lainya tidak menolaknya. Setidaknya Sakura ingin mengartikanya begitu.

 _Aku tentu saja sangat tak senang dengan prilaku Sasuke yang merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, mungkin saja ini memang yang terbaik bagi putraku._

Sakura menghela nafas, ucapan lembut Mikoto tak bisa mencegahnya untuk merasa sangat bersalah. Sasuke pasti mendapatkan kesulitan dalam keluarganya selama ini, dan Sakura hanya sibuk pada malahnya sendiri. Sasuke begitu pintar menyembunyikan masalahnya selama bersama Sakura, atau memang Sakura yang kurang peka.

 _Sasuke membuat kami tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerimamu. Karna itu aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanya. Kebahagiaan putraku adalah segalanya bagiku. Dan ku harap kau bukan pilihan yang salah baginya._

Sakura mendesah berat. Ini bukan lagi tentangnya dan Sasuke tapi tentangnya dan keluarga prianya. Tidak akan menjadi hal baik jika dia memaksakan kehendaknya. Hidupnya yang lalu sudah menjadi pengalaman berharga baginya.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya. Malam ini dia di undang makan malam di rumah Uchiha. Tentu saja dia gugup duduk semeja dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Di tambah Fugaku sang kepala keluarga berwajah datar sehingga Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang di pikirka kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tentangnya.

"Sakura-chan cobalah ayam ini" Mikoto menggeser lauk itu agar lebih dekat pada Sakura. "Aku memasak banyak makanan saat Sasuke bilang akan membawamu ke sini. Kau harus mencoba ini, ah yang ini juga"

"Kaa-san, Sakura tak akan bisa menghabiskan itu semua" rajuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum sopan sembari menyuap potongan kecil daging ayam ke mulutnya.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san hanya senang ada yang makan di sini selain kita"

"Makanlah dengan tenang, Mikoto" ucapan datar nan tegas Fugaku membuat suasana meja makan menjadi hening. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang beradu mengisi keheningan. Apanya yang tak bisa menerima, keluarfa ini menyambutnya dengan sangat hangat. Meski begitu Sakura kesulitan menutupi kegelisahanya.

"Ah jika Itachi dan Hana ada, mereka pasti senang bertemu denganmu Sakura" ucap mikoto. "Itachi kakak Sasuke, dan Hana istrinya" Mikoto memjelaskan sebelum Sakura bertanya.

"Ku dengar kau tinggal sendiri, di mana orang tuamu?" Tanya Fugaku. Sakura terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal benerapa tahun lalu" Fugaku berdehem.

"Maaf" ucap Fugaku singka. Sekilas Sakura melihat tatapan menyesal Mikoto. Mungkin wanita cantik itu tidak memberi tahu suaminya tentang Sakura secara detil.

"Tidak apa-apa" sakura merasa dirinyalah yang harus bersyukur karna keluarga Sasuke memperlakukanya dengan baik.

Makan malam berakhir, Mikoto tak membiarkan Sakura membantunya beres-beres dengan alasan sudah ada pelayan yang membantunya. Lagipula Sakura adalah tamu. Sakura tak begitu suka dengan hal itu. Seolah Mikoto membatasi keinginan Sakura untuk membaur dengan keluarga Sasuke. Tapi semoga saja itu hanya pikiran buruknya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang duduk tenang di ruang tengah. Pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dari belakang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya ke sekitar ruangan. Karna terlalu gugup Sakura baru menyadari jika rumah Sasuke sangat menakjubkan.

"Bagaimana kesanmu tentang keluargaku?" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecup punggung tanganya membuat Sakura tersenyum malu.

"Harusnya aku yang khawatir bagaimana kesan ayahmu padaku" bisik Sakura lesu.

"Kau mau menanyakanya sendiri?"

"A... apa?" Sakura sangat terkejut saat Sasuke menariknya melewati lorong dan beberapa ruangan hingga mereka sampai ke depan sebuah pintu. Sakura memandang Sasuke bertanya maksud pria itu.

"Keluarlah, temui ayah jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana kesanya tentangmu" Sasuke tersenyum jahil padanya membuat Sakura memicing tak suka.

"Kau sedang ingin mengerjaiku?"

"Sudahlah, keluar saja" Sasuke mendorong Sakura keluar ke taman belakang rumahnya di mana Fugaku berada. Sebelum menutup pintu Sasuke masih sempat melambaikan tanganya serta tersenyum jahil. Sakura bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan atau bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap. Dia ingin kembali tapi onix kelam Fugaku terlanjur melihatnya. Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain menghampiri ayah dari pria yang dia sukai itu.

"Tempat ini sangat indah" tak ada lagi yang terpikirkan selain kata itu. Tapi memang benar bahwa taman belakang kediaman Uchiha ini sangat indah. Dengan sebuah kolam kecil dengan pancuran yang terbuat dari bambu dan di huni oleh ikan koi cantik. Batu-batu yang di susun sedemikian rupa membentuk jalan setapak yang tampak aman sekaligus menawan. Jajaran pohon sakura mengelilingi taman. Sakura sangat menyukai suasana ini, tentu wajar kata indah keluar darinya.

Sakura gugup ketika Fugaku menoleh dan memandangnya dalam. Seperti mengamati Sakura lebih teliti lagi. Wajah datarnya membuat kegugupan Sakura meningkat. Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tak ada ide bagus yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Duduklah jika ada yang ingin kau katakan" Apa yang ingin Sakura katakan? Tidak mungkinkan Sakura menanyakan secara gamblang bagaimana pendapat Fugaku tentangnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa yang putraku sukai darimu" ucapan pertama Fugaku terasa menohoknya. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke sukai darinya. "Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Dan bagiku, dia bersamamu yang adalah istri dari seseorang adalah kesalahan fatal Sasuke" Tubuh Sakura meremang. Perkataan Fugaku terasa benar dan menyakitinya. Mengacaukan ritme pernafasanya.

"Maaf" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Tak perlu. Aku tahu itu bukan kesalahanmu saja. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak mengulangi yang kau lakukan pada Neji. Sasuke mungkin tak akan bisa bertahan jika itu terjadi" Lagi. Sakura merasa beban berat menimpanya hingga dia merasakan kesulitan bernafas. Perbuatanya pada Neji memang bukan hal baik. Tapi Sakura tak sebodoh itu mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Lagipula dia dan Neji berbeda dengan dia dan Sasuke. Sakura yakin untuk hal ini.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji bisa menyukaimu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang membuat putraku bahagia. Dan jika itu denganmu... ku rasa tak masalah" Rasanya sangat tak menyenangkan jika ke dua orangtua Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Sakura sudah merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama Neji. Dan Sakura tidak mau merasakanya lagi. Tapi jika itu yang harus di tanggungnya untuk bersama Sasuke, Sakura merasa bisa menanggungnya.

"Terima kasih" Sakura tersenyum menatap manik kelam fugaku dengan yakin. "Terima kasih telah membawa Sasuke ke dunia ini. Aku tak akan minta maaf karna bersamanya. Tapi aku yakin, hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakanya. Terlepas anda percaya atau tidak, Aku tak akan meninggalkanya" Sakura membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Fugaku. Sekarang dia tak akan bertanya atau mendengarkan orang lain. Sekarang dia tak akan bimbang dalam hal apapun. Karna mulai sekarang Sakura akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, bagaimanapun caranya. Sakura akan membuat orang lain tidak punya pilihan selain berkata ya padanya.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Tak ada yang menjadi beban di hati Sakura lagi. Dia bisa bersikap benar-benar ceria di manapun. Termasuk di sini, tempat yang beberapa minggu di kunjunginya tanpa ada minat, hanya sebatas kewajiban.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih baik. Ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" Sakura tertawa kecil sembari mengangguk.

"Maaf Tayuya-san, kemarin aku hanya pusing memikirkan masalah perceraianku" Jawab Sakura santai sembari bersiap meninggalkan ruang guru untuk pulang.

"waw" Sakura menoleh mendengar nada takjub Tayuya. Wajah wanita itu juga terlihat tak percaya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sedikit... berbeda" Tayuya mengedikan bahunya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Memang niatku jadi sedikit berbeda" Sakura meninggalkan Tayuya dengan senyum mengembang. Meski tidak bisa sepenuhnya tapi sedikit terbuka bukan hal buruk. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Gaara saat mobil pria itu melewatinya. Gaara menghentikan mobilnya lalu mundur hingga tepat berada di depan Sakura.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Senyum menawan Gaara tersungging.

"Tidak terima kasih" bersamaan dengan ucapannya suara klakson mobil di belakang mobil Gaara berbunyi tak sabar. "Dia lebih menyusahkan daripada Neji" kekeh Sakura.

"Wah apa sekarang bisa ku panggil Haruno-san?"

"Untuk sementara"

"Ah baiklah" Gaara sedikit menyeringai melihat Sasuke sangat bersemangat menekan klakson. "Tawaran ku waktu itu masih berlaku, kau masih bisa mempertimbangkanya?" Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menginjak gas sebelum klakson mobil Sasuke jebol karna mendapatkan tekanan terlalu besar.

"Kau sedang mencari masalah denganku?" Rajuk Sasuke ketika Sakura masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Tapi kau berbicara pada pria merah itu sangat lama" sungut Sasuke seraya menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia pria penggoda" Sakura menoleh saat mendengar nada sinis Sasuke. "Apa? Kau tak percaya? dia memiliki hampir selusin wanita. Menjijikan" Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mungkin benar Gaara menjijikan dengan selusin wanitanya. Tapi bukankah di mata orang lain mereka juga sama menjijikanya.

"Gaara tak pernah menggodaku Sasuke-kun"

"Belum. Karna itu jangan terlalu dekat denganya. Kau mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk. Dia tak mau Sasuke makin cerewet jika dia menjawab terus kata-kata pria itu.

Di sore sabtu Karin datang kerumahnya. Sakura merasa sedikit canggung karna Sasukelah yang membukakan pintu untuk wanita cantik itu. Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura, Karinpun terlihat tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Hanya Sasuke yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Mungkin karna tingkat kecanggungan yang di rasakan Karin sudah melebihi batas, wanita itu menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Ino pada Sakura lalu pulang. Sakura menatap kertas berwarna emas di tanganya dengan semyum lebar. Ternyata Ino benar-benar menikah dengan pria bermulut tajam itu.

Hari pernikahan Ino tiba. Wanita bermanik biru pudar itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan hiasan mawar tiga dimensi berwarna pink ivory. Sakura memeluk Ino, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kau sangat cantik pig" bisik Sakura lembut.

"Panggilanmu yang membuatku jelek" Sakura terkekeh.

Sakura mengusap air matanya saat Ino dan Sai mengucapkan janji pernikahan di altar. Dia tak pernah seberuntung Ino. Wanita berambut pink itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan sepasangan pengantin baru itu. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya. Mungkin saja jika dengan Sasuke dia akan mengalami hal indah itu. Tatapan Sakura kembali ke depan seolah dirinya dan Sasukelah yang sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Jika Sangat menginginkanya, aku bisa membuat hal itu terjadi pada kita besok" Bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Sakura tersenyum manis tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sakura tahu, Sasuke akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu untuknya.

Saatnya untuk berfoto bersama pengantin. Dengan Ceria Sakura menarik Sasuke ke arah pengantin. Saat itulah matanya menatap rambut oranye yang sangat di carinya sejak tadi. Karin menyembunyikanya dengan baik.

"Naruto..." Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto yang tertawa merentangkan tanganya bersiap menyambut Sakura. Hampir saja sakura mendarat di pelukan Naruto jika saja tidak ada tubuh ramping yang memeluknya.

"Ka... Karin?!" Sakura sangat terkejut melihat wanita berambut merah memeluknya erat. Karin melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Wah Sakura lama kita tak jumpa ya, aku merindukanmu" Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang mendengar nada ceria Karin yang tak sinkron dengan picingan matanya saat memandang Sakura. Terdengar tawa renyah Naruto.

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar senang bertemu Sakura" ucap Naruto berniat mendekati Sakura.

"Ah tentu saja benar. Aku ini baik hati, jadi mudah saja memaafkan kesalahnya" Karin merangkul lengan Naruto mesra. Menahan pria itu agar tak lebih dekat lagi dengan Sakura. Sakura meringis saat Karin menatap lembut Naruto lalu menatap garang ke arahnya. Seolah wanita itu mengatakan agar Sakura jaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Lain kali kau harus memberi wanita ini rantai agar tak menyentuh Sakura, sangat riskan" Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke karna mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia tak mau menyulut keributan lagi dengan Karin. Sekali cukup membuatnya jera.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan" Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Isssh kau ketularan sifat menyebalkannya Sakura" Desis Karin menatap Sasuke tak suka.

"Jangan membuatku mengambil Sakura darimu. Kau tak akan menang melawanku" Ucap Naruto ringan. Tapi Sakura tahu sahabatnya itu sedang mengancam Sasuke.

"Tidak akan" Sakura pikir Sasuke juga tahu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Empat orang itu menoleh ke arah suara. Ino sudah berkacak pinggang menatap tak suka ke arah mereka. Di sampjngnya Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ino. "Kalian tak ingin berfoto denganku?" Sungut ino membuat Sakura dan yang lainya sadar tujuan awal mereka.

Ino dan Sai berdiri di tengah, sementara di samping Ino ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Karin berada di samping Sai. Sang fotografer meminta mereka lebih rapat hingga wajah Sakura sangat dekat dengan Ino.

"Aku harap kali ini kau akan bahagia Jidat" bisik Ino tepat di saat suara klik berbunyi. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi bisikan sahabatnya yang sudah sibuk berfoto dengan teman-teman modelnya.

"Sakura..." Sakura hampir terjengkang ketika Sasori memeluknya erat. Sakura tak bisa tertawa lepas seperti biasanya saat Sasori mencium pipinya. Sorot tajam onik yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya membuat tubuh Sakura tegang. Sakura menerima pelukan pria berambut mirip Ino yang tersenyum manis padanya Saat Sasori melepaskanya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Saso-kun. Atau ku buat kau kehilangan si pantat ayam itu" Desis Deidara tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya meringis ngeri saat Deidara berbicara manis pada Sasori. Sebenarnya apa yang salah padanya? Kenapa hari ini dia mendapat banyak ancaman.

"Kita foto bersama, ok?" Sasori merangkul pinggang Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari pinggang Sakura dan menggantikannya dengan tanganya. Karna tak mau terjadi keributan Sasori merangkul bahu Sakura. Tubuh Sakura merinding merasakan tatapan mematikan dari tiga orang.

"Ano..." Sakura berniat melepaskan diri dari dua pria kesayanganya ini. Tapi keburu di potong oleh kedatangan Ino, Sai, Kiba dan istrinya yang langsung menyuruh fotografer memotret mereka. Dan berakhirlah mereka di foto dengan urutan Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Sakura, Naruto, dan Karin. Di depan mereka Ino, Sai, Kiba dan istrinya. Sakura tersenyum manis. Dalam hati dia bersyukur teman-temanya tak banyak menayakan alasan perceraianya dengan Neji. Mereka tetap bersikap manis pada Sakura meski Sakura yakin mereka sedikit banyak tau apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kali ini aku maafkanmu. Lain kali jangan harap aku akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada merajuk saat mereka di perjalanan pulang.

"Aku akan berusaha" Jawab Sakura sembari terkekeh.

"Kau harus di hukum" Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke yang melepaskan seatbeltnya. "Di sini sepi. Kurasa tak apa-apa melakukan hal yang iya-iya" Sasuke bergerak menghimpit Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya diam dengan senyum yang perlahan mengembang.

"Kenapa reaksimu tak menyenangkan? Padahal aku berniat menakutimu" Sasuke duduk kembali kekursinya memasang seatbelt dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sakura tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sasuke.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Kau juga melakukan hal itu"

"Begitu. Jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan banyak hal padamu" Sakura tertawa bersamaan dengan mobil yang melaju membawanya pergi. Semoga kali ini membawanya pergi ke tempat yang penuh kebahagiaan. Meski tak sesempurna kisah negri dongeng, tapi kali ini Sakuralah yang akan mempertahankan kebahagiaan agar tetap bersamanya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _ **End.**_

Ya ya endingnya mungkin sangat gak banget dan aneh. Entahlah, aku gak bisa bikin ending yang ok. Maafkan kelemahanku. Dan makasih banget buat yang fav, foll, review dan mungkin kalo ada silent reader. Makasih udah mau nyempetin waktu buat fic ni. Kalo ada yang belom paham, pkoknya intinya endingnya Sasu Saku. Maksa bagt gak sih aku buatnya? Kadang tuh aku suka ngusahain per scene biar gak keliatan maksa. Tapi gak tahu jadinya gimana. Intinya bye bye My Affair.

Salam Ai.


End file.
